


Une nuit sanglante sur Coruscant

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, Child Death, Dark fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] La quête du pouvoir absolu par Anakin a fait de nombreuses victimes, qui étaient la plupart du temps juste là au mauvais endroit et mauvais moment... [Violence sur enfants !]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit sanglante sur Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a quelques fois où je me dis qu'il me faudrait une touche pour mettre en veille mon cerveau afin d'éviter d'avoir des idées à des heures pas possibles de la journée ^-^'
> 
> WARNING : Ce One-Shot est classé M en raison de la violence sur de jeunes enfants. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin :)

La porte coulissa devant lui, et il entra dans la Chambre du Conseil. De jeunes apprentis – encore trop petits pour devenir Padawans – étaient cachés derrière les sièges qu'occupaient habituellement les Maîtres Jedi. Ils tentaient d'échapper à l'horreur des événements qui se produisaient cette nuit-là, au chaos qui régnait dans le Temple, au carnage auquel se livraient les clones de la 501ème.

 

Anakin regarda le jeune apprenti qui s'était avancé vers lui avec espoir afin de lui parler. Pour toute réponse, il activa son sabre-laser en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. La lame d'un bleu électrique apparut, tandis que le Jedi déchu se laissait emplir par la haine. Il devait le faire, il devait tuer tout le monde, afin d'accéder au pouvoir permettant de sauver Padmé.

 

Il se précipita vers le garçon et lui planta sa lame à travers le corps. Les autres enfants hurlèrent de terreur, et tentèrent d'échapper à leur funeste destin. Anakin ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il les tua tous. Des cadavres s'écroulaient, un trou béant au milieu de leurs petites poitrines, ou avec des bras manquants, ou bien alors en n'ayant plus leurs têtes sur leurs épaules.

 

Tellement de jeunes vies gâchées, sacrifiées sur l'autel de la recherche du pouvoir absolu.

 

Sa soif de sang étanchée, Anakin considéra la scène macabre, sans rien ressentir d'autre que de la satisfaction. Padmé serait bientôt sauvée, ainsi que leur enfant, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai légèrement varié de mon registre habituel et j'ai exceptionnellement écrit quelque chose de très gore. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqué.


End file.
